A Demon's Loyalty
by The Confusing Violinist
Summary: Leevon Phantos, 16 years old. has been living with her aunt for the past 8 years since her parents died. Her "friends" treat her as a gopher, and to make things worse, another student has began sexually harassing her. One day, Leevon and her aunt receive a letter from Sebastian Michaelis, an old friend asking to meet at a nearby cafe to discuss living arrangements.


_A/N_

 _Hello~! This is my first Black Butler fanfiction. I mainly post on Wattpad, but I decided to put this here, aswell. I update most of my stories on Fridays, but I guess I'll try to upload here on Saturdays, but there's not as much of a chance of me updated properly here since on Wattpad, its posted as an xReader for a friend of mine. If you notice any times "Leevon" is still "you", please let my know. **Warning: Contains sexual abuse. Please be cautious.**_

Pulling a brush through her black locks, Leevon listened to the news on the TV. It seemed that a case of a cerial killer, called Black Crow had popped up, and girls not too much older than her were the target. It scared her, but only slightly; no one would want to do anything to you. After all, the killer only seemed to target cute girls.

"Leevon I just finished making the toast," a youthful voice spoke, "You have a few minutes to eat before we have to leave."

Smiling, Leevon took the toast out of the bright red haired-woman's hand. "Thank you, Aunt Scarlet. I haven't had time to eat these past few days, and it's difficult to eat at school."

Leevon had been living with her aunt for the past six years since her parents were murdered when she was 8 years old. She was currently 14, though she would turn 15 in three months.

After eating her toast, Leevon grabbed her school bag and waited in the car for Aunt Scarlet. When she got outside, she started the car and began to drive off.

"Huh?"

Her aunt glanced over for a moment before looking back to the road. "Something wrong, Leevon?"

"I thought I saw a dark figure standing next to the house while we drove away, but I guess it was just my imagination..."

There was a small pause before Aunt Scarlet spoke in a monotone voice, "That so."

...

Leevon sat in class, flowing through her test with ease. She rather smart, or, so they said. In all actuality, she just didn't have much to do other than study when she wasn't hanging out with her friends.

"Psst. Hey, (Y/n). What's the answer to number 39?"

She felt guilty about it, but Leevon tapped her pencil three times to signal that it was "C." If she hadn't, Marrie would have failed and all her friends would have been upset by it.

"Thank you~~~!"

Ms. Bai looked her way suspiciously, but then looked away, dismissing it, which Leevon was thankful for. She was extremely strict, and if she caught you cheating once, she'd never forget it. Ms. Bai would tell every single one of the teachers, and she'd be watching you like a cat watches that red dot on your wall.

One of the other girls, Rayne, was a bit smarter. She already knew to tap her pencil instead of speak, and Ms. Bai didn't suspect a thing. Chera, Kain, and Abrey did the same.

After about ten minutes, the class monitor picked up the tests, and everyone scattered around campus for lunch.

All of your friends were gossiping about the murders happening all over the country.

Chera tossed her thick, black hair over her shoulder, "There doesn't seem to be any particular pattern, other than all the victims lying with their arms crossed over their chest and a single black feather of an unknown species left behind."

Marrie snorted. "If they don't know what species the feather is from, why do they call him Black Crow, and why do they have to specify that it's a black crow? Aren't all crows black?"

Rayne simply sighed. Kain provided, "The crow is the bird most known for being black."

 _So racist,_ Leevon thought.

Abrey stated quietly, "We could just shut up and get some coffee."

Marrie snapped her fingers at Leevon, "Leevon, go get us some drinks. I want strawberry milk."

"Coffee."

"Sweet tea."

"Unsweetened tea."

"Carrot juice."

"They don't have carrot juice, Abrey."

"Oh, that so, Kain?"

"Who does?!"

"Mango, then."

Leevon then headed off to get the drinks.

…

On her way to the clubroom, Leevon had unfortunately run into someone rather unpleasant.

"Grayson, what do you want from me?"

The boy chuckled, "Oh, Grayson just wanna have a little fun…"

Leevon knit her brow. "What… kind of fun…?"

"Oh, well, you see…"

Suddenly, he threw Leevon into the gym storeroom.

"Kya!"

"The best kind of fun…!"

Leevon backed up, not standing, as he walked towards her slowly.

"Don't be afraid, little kitten, Grayson will take care of you~!"

Leevon's eyes widened with fear. "N-no…"

He flicked out a knife.

"Keep quiet and don't try to run, and Master'll be gentle… enough."

Tears ran down Leevon's face as he tied her hands above her head to the basket of balls behind her. He ran a hand through hisshit-brown hair as he loosened Leevon's tie with the other. He unbuttoned her blouse before slipping a hand underneath her bra, groping them with his hands, slimy with sweat.

…

After about 30 minutes, he stopped, leaving Leevon in the storeroom tied up. Thankfully, he hadn't taken off her skirt, and after about another half-hour, she managed to get out of the jumpropes.

Leevon was forever traumatized as she put her clothing back on and headed out to where her aunt was waiting on her. She got in the care, smiling as care-free as usual. "Hey, I've been waiting for a while, (y/n). What took you so long? Did something happen?"

Leevon laughed softly, replying, "Yeah, Mr. Guy dropped a bunch of stuff in the hall and us girls had to help pick it up."


End file.
